Persona Unknown Year
by Yarbad
Summary: The world has been save through the years by persona user the latest being a silver hair boy and his friends destroying the fog that fed lies to the world a little bit in the past a blue hair boy/red hair girl and there friends stop the avatar of death these two groups will be toss together to fend the world from shadows seeking to eat reality the last key a foggy eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is my first time at a persona fic

Chapter 1

The cloak person lands on the pole looking down "humanity" a beast next to him says "a funny thing huh" the cloak doesn't answer "they strive for power and answers but only find more questions and more conflict with each other" the beast chuckles its large purple flame body coming into view "why have you come here ever since the fog has vanished no one's been able to create there original body on the other side " the cloak person again doesn't say a word the purple flame smiles "have you done something" the cloak looks at the beast "no" they say then continue to watch "if your planning on doing something I want in I've been trap on this side for almost a year now " he looks at the flame "fine then" the cloak says raising there hands black fog shoots out "thats not the fog" he says "its not for the purpose of us traveling" they say the beast growls "as always your hard to understand but your always the biggest pay off" the beast roars and smaller creatures come out different shapes and sizes "I think you wanted these" the beast ask the cloak doesn't answer only nods and continues what he was doing before "I'll prove that reality's hero's are weak and useless" cloak looks over another standing there a human body no head though large scythe on there back "I've wanted to consume something for awhile now if serving you gets me it then lead the way" they raise there hand and more human like creatures come out weapons in hand "if this continues we might be able to break the barrier and cross over " the beast says "that won't happen" a little girl says "shut up pip squeak it could" the girl shakes her head "no they got a plan" she points to cloak "you'll get across even with just us four going" she says the beast laughs making the ground shake "interesting as always" the beast says to cloak "so what your plan" headless ask cloak again says nothing "two worlds from the past will converge and then we will descend upon them" cloak says walking off the ledge and looking down "meaning" a man in a black suit and shades ask "their going to do something amazing right now watch" the man in the suit sighed at the comment "fine child I'll see what this fuss is about " the man says waving his hand shadows rip from the ground looking at the other creatures around them "well then show us your power cloak" cloak looks down once more dropping something then walking away "what did you do" the beast ask "find" cloak says pointing to the edge and a piece of paper.

"wake up" the blue hair boys eyes snap open hearing a voice "good morning seal" the man in the suit says "who...who are you" the man chuckles "easy I'm a shadow" he says snapping the chains binding him to the door breaks and he falls to the ground "what are you doing if you do that nyx will" "do nothing cloak already said it " he says a person appears behind the blue hair boy walking towards the doors touching it the door vanishes "see" the man says pointing behind him the blue hair boy turns around to see nothing there "how did you" "easy seal we did the same thing you did " he grabs him "now that this interesting thing's happened can I eat him" the man ask "no kiga you can't" kiga growls letting go of the blue haired boy "fine but I'm leaving no point in being here if your just going to bore me" he says "who are you talking to " the boy asked "you got alot a question for someone who barely talks" kiga says "listen minato right" he says turning towards the dazed boy "were sealing you again" he says "sealing me what do you" a bang and mintao looks down seeing a hole in his chest "we don't need you we need your past self it'll be no fun if your to busy crying over seeing your friends " "like hell " minato stands up helel appears behind him "oh so you can still summon them even without your evoker your full of surprises " kiga lifts his pistol firing at him an helel the bullets are blocked by helel "morning star" helel lifts his hand and the light shines on top of kiga "damn you little punk like that'll stop me " he lifts his hands a barrier appears "your open " Minato says satan appears next to helel "armageddon " the purple light appears from the ground "damn I can't move " the barrier he was holding is rip apart by armageddon and the morning star hit him as well.

Minato sits back panting "that was intense" he says sighing glad it was over another shots fired hitting minato in the leg he falls on his back holding his leg he looks seeing something strange kiga has his mouth open the armageddon and morning star were slowly being consumed by him "you should have figure this out" he says walking forward cloak appears behind minato "my name means hunger" he says grinning "sorry even though your strong you reached the end of your journey rest" cloak says the black fog appears from his sleeve's grabbing onto minato "you won't die" cloak says "but if your past self dies so will you" cloak says the fog covers the rest of minato then vanishes "so that was the first part of the plan now what" he says "the others" he says "we've captured the future selves of all the others" he says "even the one in the other dimension " kiga says with a grin "try the same thing he did it was to funny" he starts laughing "don't become like kasei " cloak says walking forward "the little girl " kiga ask he nods "she enjoys lighting people on fire" cloak says Kiga nods his head "I get it so where to now" Cloak doesn't speak for a second "they found him so I guess we can start" cloak says "understood" Kiga says cloak vanishes "they were right they is interesting" Kiga says smiling "and so much food is around I can't wait for cloak to tell me I can start devouring humans " kiga says with a chuckle then vanishing from the now desolate empty void.

The silver hair boy was sitting on a train quietly till a little girl came up to him sitting next to him he looks around the train was empty since it was pretty late and the last few people had gotten off realizing this he wonder why she was alone "little girl" he stated she looked at him smiling "yes " "why are you on this train by yourself" he ask "easy I came here to get you" she said smiling "what do you mean" he ask confused the train entered a tunnel but even though most the lights in this train where shot the train kept bright eyes from everywhere the silver hair boy jumps up standing in the light neat the lam the little girl chuckles "don't worry mister it won't hurt to much master cloak said I had to sorry" the silver hair boy notice the shadows behind her "whats going on this isn't the T.V. world " the girl shrugs "no it might not be but it has the same effect" she says "maragi " she says fire shots everywhere near you "Pyro jack" he breaks the card summoning the pumpkin headed pyro it asorbes the fire then shots it back blowing away some of the shadows "Loki" he changes the persona he was using "mabufudyne" ice smashed into the little girl making her fly "lets end this" he lifts his hand "Izanagi-No-Okami" the persona changed again charging the little girl "Ziodyne" lighting smashed the silvered hair boy's persona making himfall back due to the shock "my my what do we have here a fly pestering the birds nest" a boy steps out his eyes shining yellow "you've changed" he says smiling "you" the silver hair boy growles "you or should I say Yu" the boy chuckles drawing his sword "and the truth an intresrting power" he says with a grin "if you belive in it" Yu's persona vanish "what the " Yu look confused looking at the boy "and don't bother thinking about thoses friends of yours you and me both know how annoying they are if you could have sided with adachi things would have been alot more fun I mean the fight with him was fun but fighting them that would have got the blood pumping" the boy laughs "and once I'd finish that I'd kill that fuck igor for boring me with all these rules every time I wanted to take a break one of those idiots got themselves killed and I was halled back in time two weeks pretense to fix it annoying" he rubs his head "but the power he gave us got a tell ya worth it" "who are you" Yu ask anrgy trying to find a way out "easy" he says lifting his hand lighting hits Yu knocking him out "I'm you " the silver hair shadow says chuckling kicking Yu in the side "man your not fun wake up you worthless sack of shit" Yu shadow growl "go on a rampage and we have orders to kill you" the little gir said "Kasei don't talk to me like that you'll bore me to" he says chuckling grabbing Yu and tossing him over his shoulder "lets go this train going off the rails in a couple seconds no evidence left behind" Yu shadow says Kasei nods and the group vanishes.

"Now then shall I explain whats going on" the red head ask the group they nod "a little girl reported to the police that a monster had been chasing her when they ask her what it look like she said a giant black shadow with a blue mask they laughed it off but luckly kurosawa was there and is bringing her here so we can talk to her about it" "um mitsuru " a brunette girl ask "yes Takeba" she says "yukari's fine" she says she nods "Yukari " "is she goanna join the group like ken and Komaru did" she points to the dog and boy "I think we have enough man power as it is " a man in a over coat says "shinji it never hurts to have a little more" a silver hair boy states "right Akihiko you seem to take things to far some times" a green hair girl said "fukka calm down he's just being the golden boy we know he is " "shut it Stupei" Yukari yelled at him "its junpei quit calling me that" "I thought Junpei like nick names" a blonde hair girl asked "not those types Aigis" Aigis nods "I understand what do you think minato" she ask looking at the blue hair boy who had fallen asleep "he's way to lax about this" Junpei says sighing "but I might as well follow our leaders foot steps and" Mitsuru glance at him "Junpei" he flinch "I mean I'd never fall asleep during such an important meeting" he says laughing Mitsuru nods "since he's asleep well tell him after he wakes she should be arriving soon so lets be ready " a knock on the front door "that must be them" she says walking forward as the door opens a bell rings "what was that" Minato yawns looking around "hi there miss your the one I'm supose to talk to about this right" she ask she was standing next to a burly man and another man in a suit Mitsuru nods letting them in "whoa look it the size of that do I bet he dent a car just by looking at it" Junpei said amazed "someone who could do that make an intresting sparring partner" Akihiko said "yeah they would" Shinji said the three sat down the little girl explain the story it sounded the same except she skip over what the monster look like "can you tell us it's features " she ask the little girl nodded "just like those" she points behind the group they turn around seeing shadows swarming inside "I thought only the twelve left Tartarus" Yukari said confused "thats how it supose to be but remember Komaru case theres been others too" Akihiko said.

The group went for there evokers but "where are they " Ken yelled checking himself for it aigis summon hers and so did Komaru holding back the shadows "looking for these " the man in the tux says showing a pile of them the group runs over grabing theres "perfect just in the right spot" the burly man says the shadow lunge at the group Aigis and Koro jump over with them but instead of the shadows attacking they shot into each other slowly sping making a whirlpool in the air "what is this" Akihiko roared "Tch its strong" Shinji remark holding ken so he wouldn't go flying Aigis kept her ground keeping fukka and Komaru from flying it "we'd really like to sta and chat but" the guy in the tux smiles a gust of wind smashes into there back sending them into the vortex "that was to easy" he says "Kiga you could have killed them" the little girl yelled "quiet Kasei even if this is Cloak's game I'm still a piece and a piece can do as it wants as long as it follows the rules and stays on the board" Kiga vanishes "what do you think Kaiju" Kaiju shrugs his body changes turning into a thiner version of himself smaller "why do you wear those jeans and that tattered up jacket " Kasei ask Kaiju pounds his fist togher and they make the ground shake "because I can move my body quicker this way " he roars "I see well then we should move on" Kaiju nods the shadows and the two vanish.

"I wonder why no one's at the food court " a girl in a green jacket ask "what do you think yukiko" the girl in the red thinks for a moment "I don't know chie" "don't worry Teddie's here to save the day" the boy in the mascot costume says "come on teddie quit playing around or kanji goanna jump you" "shut it Youske Senpai" Kanji says slamming his hand on the table "kanji calm down" a blue hat girl says "oh Naoto sorry about that I kind of lost it" "oh no Naoto now he's goanna jump at you partner we have to stop him" the silver hair boy nods standing up "I can't let you proceed kanji" he says looking down then looking up pointing at him NOT WITHOUT PROTECTION" everyone looks at him dumbfounded "partner I didn't mean that" "thats our sensei so wise" "thats not the word for this moment" "wow senpai I didn't know you knew so much" the red headed girl says to him "Rise of course I do I found one of youske books" he says lifting up "put that down in public" youske yells "oh so this is your fault" Chie says Youske looks away "no way it is" Yu opens up the book "but your names right here " he says pointing to the name "dammit next time I won't put my name what was I thinking in the first place" he yells "if found please contact me that be to akward" he roars "um excuse me" a boy in a hood stood a little bit away from the table his face seemd envelope in his hood "yes" Yukiko ask "I was wondering if you guy's were those kids that were investigating" he said "what you know abou us" Youske says he nods "yeah your big news where I'm from" he says "I wanted to ask you if you've ever gone through one of those to get into the T.V. world" he points behind them they look back a large vortex was there "wait did you just say the T.V. world" Youske says before he can say anymore water smashes into them making them fly at it as soon as the last one falls in the vortex closes.

Thats it for this one I'll post the next one really soon review and tell me what you think so far and if you got a OC tell me and I'll be happy to try to fit them in also Minako she's not in the explanation well she is but in a smaller term she pretty much had the same thing happen to her that happened to minato I'm not sure if you want to see that if you do tell me thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Got to keep moving the boy thinks in his head he gets angry at himself why ...why dammit why I take that short cut he growls to himself he turns looking back no one's there "what were those guy's doing" he says queitly "h..." the boy get startled jumping back looking "who are you" he ask the other a little older than him the boy he wears tattered rags his long black hair drags with him on the floor his eyes seem to have no meanning or exsitence in them they just suffle around the boy looks at him "they're goanna kill you" he says voice never changing from a whisper "what do you mean I got away there no where in" the boy stops talking he turns back seeing a boy in jeans and a jacket he picked up by the throat "let go" he manages to say the boy chuckles "looks like you found our target for us huh kid" he starts squeezing harder the boy starts flailing kicking at him with all his remaining strength one connects and smacks him in the head the guy chuckles "nice shot kid " he cocks back his arm "Sonic Punch" he fires it forward and it fires through the boy stomach his insides wrap around the boy's arm like a snake and the blood shots out like an explosion from a firework the boy's eyes go wide as he looks at the hole in himself the guy rips his arm out and throws the boy to the side "don't worry your from the future I'll kill you again in the past so this won't ever happen" he says grabbing the chains and dragging along the chain boy who just lay on the ground being drag the two's eye's meet for a moment then it passes "salvation" the boy being drag says quietly as he passes the boy on the ground feels the pain going away as the two vanish looking down he see's the holes gone he stands up feeling himself for any damage "was it a dream" he says shaking his head "even if it wasn't no one belive me" he says leaning against the wall sighing "what he say about the past though".

POV:?

"hurry close the gate" one of the men yell aiming the rifle and firing the large figure roars falling charging ahead "where the hell are those two" another man yells running at the thing shield and sword in hand slashing at it "don't take it head on we need to stall it" a woman yells from one of the towers shooting a flare into the air "thats gonna draw more in" the man with the sword yells being knock back by the monster now in view the creature was made of black goo holding blue mask in its hands along with blade "how the fuck do we kill something that big" one of them yells "we can't stall it dammit there on there way three men came beside the man with the rifle firing the guns breaking one of the mask the beast lifts it hand back throwing the sword into one of them men who are impaled through the chest and are pined to the wall a figure jumps out from one of the trees cutting three of the hands of and rolling on the ground "Aria your here " the girl stands straight nodding "he's on his way" she lifts her two curved blades running forward cutting into the beast and landing in one of the tree's "how long before he gets here " she shrugs "not long he's not as fast as I am" Aria says flipping over one of the hands that slice the tree into pieces her eyes shine blue "bufula" the creature is incased with ice she rolls past it throwing her blades before they break the ice it shatters and the hands shoot at the girl "zio" lighting strikes knocking the hands back a silver hair boy comes out "are you alright" he ask "who are you" she ask confused "my names Yu Narukami " he says another creature appears a large tiger a chain ball attach to its leg attacks the boy Yu jumps back landing next to Aria "you were running from that thing" Aria ask he shakes his head "it took me by surprise I didn't think I could use my persona till now.

POV:? A few minutes before

Yu sits up looking around he's laying against a tree "where am I wait where's everyone" he stands up looking around "are you looking for your friends a boy ask he walks forward a hood covering his face "wait your the boy who" he nods "although we did capture all your friends you five manage to escape" five including him maybe some of his friends actually got away from these guys "where are they" the boy in the hood laughs at the question "shouldn't you be more worried about the situation you have here" he says waving his hand in one direction" Yu looks over hearing the chain slowly drag as the giant tiger appears roaring Yu turns around running hearing the tiger right behind him "what are you running from" Yu looks over seeing a blue haired boy standing there along with a red haired girl "tiger" he says calmly he nods "hands with swords " he says pointing back the large stone arms with swords "well that means we have a common foe" the girl says looking over at the two "so friends I guess" Yu says "alright Minato and this is Minako " she waves "Yu Narukami " he says Minato nods "so what's the plan" Minako ask "split up " Minato says running past the two "by split up did he mean different directions or different speeds " Yu ask looking over at the girl who had gone to the left Yu turns to the right running to a clearing after a few minutes of running he can only hear the lion but its slowing down he sees a girl she's blocking hands with blades in there hands are shooting right at her "its a long shoot but" he lifts his hand and the card appears "zio" he yells the lighting strikes the hands knocking them back.

Minato runs till one of the swords get in front of him he rolls to the right lifting his evoker "agi" Orpheus appears and the fire strikes the hand "so I can use my persona here " he says before he can use it again another hand swings it sword down at him "bash" another persona appears smacking the hand sword out of its hand Minako runs over to him "none of them follow me and I thought you might need help " she says "we should find Yu" Minato says " he might still be endanger I don't see the tiger with these hands " she nods "there stunned any ways they won't be able to keep up" she says he nod and the two go in the direction he had gone stopping as a guy wearing a large sword case on his back runs into them falling back shaking his head he stands up walking over he extends his hand "sorry about that" he says grabbing his hand with a large smile he wears a brown under shirt with a black jacket a strap across his chest that holds his sword case to his back he wears a pair of brown pants and a black pair of shoes and one metal glove that goes up to his lower arm but not close enough to his elbow his jacket has a hood that hiding a bit of his face he takes it off revealing his snow white hair and blue eyes "I'm sorry me and my traveling companion got a call about some shadows in the area " he looks behind them his face becoming serious walking forward putting on the hood "I guess you found them for me" he says lifting his hand with the metal glove on taking from his back and running forward "go I'll take care of these guy's" he says his glove colliding with two of the swords minato looks at minako who nods and the two run towards the guy evokers ready but before they get close the floor in front of him blows away a thing of purple energy coming from the ground he turns towards them his blue eyes now red and his white hair to match "go I'm not the best with control " he says he falls to a knee gaging as if he couldn't breath blood shots from his mouth "man I still not good with this power yet" he stands up turning towards the last hand "I can't summon it yet but" his eye's shine red "Gods hand " he cocks back his arm his glove shining he runs forward punching the thing in cracks then vanishes "come on I can sense two more that way" he says running forward the two following him.

POV:Present

"So then hero what's your plan" Aria ask lifting her blades getting back to back with him "I think it be best to find the weak spot but those two are pretty strong we won't be able to conduct any experiments to see if they're weakness is any attack we can do so we can only hit them with all we got and hope for the best" she sighs "I was stalling in the first place don't worry about it" she says running forward "mabufu" her eyes turn blue again as the ice shots the two "best not to push my luck" he says "Ziodyne " the electricity hits the tiger knocking it back "it doesn't look like we stunned them" Aria says jumping over one of the arms and cutting it off "change Megidola " the purple energy appeared blowing away the tiger "never seen that before" Aria says smiling "only person I know who could do it isn't even here maybe he knows what type of power that is " she says turning towards the large creature that was on fire now "what happened to it" she says confused Minato runs out evoker in hand Minako jumps from one of the trees smacking it with a large branch she was using as a spear she flips back aiming the sharpened in at it "how's it going Yu" he says looking at the silver hair boy and tossing him a sword "where you get this" he ask Minako answers "her friend gave it to us along with the other one" minato cut one of the arms of showing the other sword "where is he" Aria ask "he's taking care of the shadows that are getting close" she says.

The four get close "alright then Minako go on offense I'll handle defense " Yu says "alright aria try to cut of as many arms as possible so I can get close and finish it" Minato says to her she nods the four turn towards the creature Minako charging it with the branch Yu cutting away the arms that fired at her "can you make an opening" she yells at him he nods "Megidola" he crushes the card and the energy appears again blasting away the blocking arms Minako throws the spear breaking one of the three remaining mask Yu lifts his hand "Agiloa " he says the larger fire burst through one of the few incoming hands breaking another aria in front Minato right behind on the other side from where Minako and Yu stand the two slash there way through Aria throws the blades "mabufu" the ice freezes all the hands and the blades shatter the ice breaking the arms minato jump over her firing his sword forward breaking the last mask the creature stops for a second then explodes Minato gives a thumbs up while Yu nods Minako and Aria high five "wait its not over yet" Aria says turning around "look at that thing " she says both Minako and Minato freeze a large shadow that look like a large for arm man made of complete darkness one eye with a cross stuck to his back had one person attach to it "Fukka" they both yelled at the same time "you know her" Yu ask Minako and Minato nod looking back at the monster it roars and a green light comes from it "what was that " Aria says she shakes her head "doesn't matter if she's your friend we need to get her " she says throwing the blades it bounces of a green barrier appears "what the heck is that" Aria says confused "its her power" Minato says "right Fukka has a barrier around her when her persona is out it this thing using her power then" Minako says confused "so how do we break it" Aria ask izanagi appears smacking the center of the barrier with its weapon "if we focus on one point we might be able to break it" he says the three nod doing what he was doing.

"Are we getting anywhere" Aria says dogging one of the punches from the creature she throws her blades they hit the same spot at different time but it doesn't seem to do anything "I think we should focus all our attacks at this point at the same time" Minako says "she right that might work" Minato says Yu nods "alright then lets do it" the two raise there evokers and Yu goes for his card "ready" he says the three nod "alright go" the lighting fire and ice hit the same spot exploding the creature stumbles back "did it work" Aria says falling to a knee "I feel tired again" she says quietly knocking out "what's wrong with" Minako stops "something came out when we broke the barrier" she says falling to a knee her vision blurring Minato and Yu cover there faces running over to aria and Minako "don't breathe it in I don't think it's poison but" she stops passing out Minato looks at Yu 'what now' he shots the mental message at Yu who shrugs looking at the creature "we can't call out our persona's " Yu says under his shirt covering the creature walks towards them lifting its fist fire appears "this is bad" both of them think Yu lifts his hand and minato his evoker they summon there persona's blocking it but the gas manages to get in while they do it stumbling around "I don't think well be able to block another attack without ending up like those two " Minato says quietly under his "even if we could blow away the gas we'd be to tired to fight back better be ready to block it'll give us a longer time to think of a plan if were lucky we can think of one before we have to again" Yu says quietly to himself "a Cross Bearer " someone says walking out from the trees a mask covering his lower face "Aria you know better than this we were taught all about these things" he says with a sigh looking at the creature he looks at the blue haired boy "you'd better be ready to catch her she's your friend right" he says uncovering his face showing the small smile on his face Minato nods "good then get up and uncover your face".

The guy walks forward Yu and Minato standing with him "he should show up any second now but why waste the chance to have fun" he says running forward the Cross Bearer turned around swinging its fist at the guy he jumps over lifting his hand a red light shined from behind the hands showing a large creature appearing holding the Cross Bearer "go demon of the night nexus " the persona that had appeared punches the shadow making it stumble back "that's his persona" Yu says quietly "blue boy now" he says the boys persona cuts the cross off the Cross Bearers back Fukka flies of Minato runs forward jumping and catching her in his arms he slide hitting a tree he looks at her she's only sleeping he thinks quietly sighing "and it looks like he's here so I guess we can end this" he says smiling the Cross Bearer charges minato who goes for his evoker "don't" someone says behind him running in front and ramming the Cross bearer with his fist "gods hand" the cross bearer fly's back "so you are here" the guy growls looking at the guy with the persona he grins "ah my friend its been awhile but we can catch up if time allows it if you can't see I need your help here" he sighs lifting his hand "fine then call your monster over here will hit him at the same time " the persona vanishes "I'd prefer a bonding moment" he says a marking appearing on his hand "fine then" he growls running forward the two "gods judgement" the two slam there fist down the sound of echos and the Cross bearer falls back slowly fading the one with the persona sighs grinning "that was fun wasn't it" he says jumping into the air "hold it " the other one jumps after him "who were those guy's " Yu says "those were fragments " they look over seeing a boy a little older than them bloody and beaten "who are you" Minato ask confused "someone who can give you answers" he says coughing up blood he walks forward chains dragging behind him "are you ok" Minato ask the man he nods "never been better we can talk once were inside the walls everything will make since then".

After thirty minutes things calm down one of the men with rifles show them to a place aria stayed at "so then can you explain what's going on" Yu ask Minato nods in agreement looking at the man who sighs "my name is Feral or Fein I'm a future guest if you two understand" the two nod "are you talking about the velvet room" he sighs "yes " he says "I'm slowly dying and its because of someone who's changed the future drastically allowing them to change the very fate of all of you" Feral says "so are our friends here" Minato ask "of course but only you five are here that includes the three of you and that girl one other remains and I'd suggest finding that person soon otherwise I can't help you" he says "what do you mean" Yu ask Feral sighs "the world and every other world share a few things but because of the person who alter reality they've manage to cause every world to end at the same exact time destroying everything as we know it turning the world over to darkness if you'd like " the two nod taking in what he says "I can send you to the main world none of you exist there in a way your existence will be burned into it there they have all your friends being held captive the only way to find them is to open gates to them by the fool to consume the fragments that represent a certain arcana if you can get the fool of that world to consume the arcana your friends represent it'll open up the space there being held at " the two again nod "so can you tell us anything about the person who did this " a sigh comes from him.

He looks up at them "sadly I cannot but I can tell you the person and the fool will meet its part of the timeline even the person who did this can't touch " feral says the two nod "so if we follow the fool in that world well be able to face off against the person who cause this help them beat them and end this" feral nods "they'll be the same age as you your best bet is to show them the velvet room they might or might not have sign a contract yet " he says sighing "but " Yu begins "yes" feral ask "if he's a fool people will be drawn towards him we can't move our friends on him to cover that " feral smiles "that you cannot but believe me when I say you might be looking at an entire new group of persona user's " the two nod "so thats what going on" the three look over to the voice Minako yawns "I've been laying there half awake listening " she says sitting down with the other two fools "so then how will they see us" Minako ask pointing at minato "he knew fukka like I did we came from different worlds like you were talking about so is it possible that there's two groups of our friends " feral sighs "there are two things that might happen " he says "one they might think of you two as siblings having memories of you two together with them instead of the individual" he says he raise another finger "or two you two might merge and the stronger one might be the one who is out" the two look at each other "actually there's a third" he says laughing coughing up more blood in the process they nod looking at him "the third is whoever you had a love like link to will remember you or if you had a close tie to them in a certain way they'll remember you as such" the two nod Yu looks at him "can you lead us to the other person here" he ask Feral nods "of course but I think Minato and Minako should stay here with there friend " the two look at him confused "why's that" Minako ask "because it'll confirm what it'll be like when they wake up" the two nod "then Yu was it lets be off" Yu nods following feral.

A pair of legs sticking from a trash can "someone anyone help get me out of here" "this is your friend yes" Feral ask Yu sits there staring at him for a moment "Youske" he ask the person in the trash cans stops "bro is that you" he yells "I figure it was you" he said pulling him out "hey what does that mean" Youske says dusting off his head "I woke up in here I thought I got eaten alive or something from what happened and wait" he stops looking around at the small town everyone holding weapons "where are we" "this is a border world" Feral explains "this place stops possible threats from making it to other worlds its how you travel if your going through different dimensions " feral explains "I wouldn't believe you if what I've already seen hasn't happen so Yu is he telling the truth" Yu nods "damn thats a bit to take in " Yu explains on the way back to Youske about what happened "so your telling me some guy planning on destroying the entire world" Feral sighs "every world " he corrects him "thats even bigger than the murder case" he says groaning "and everyone's gone" he says "were here" Minato says tiredly "I don't even know who you are" Youske says Yu goes through introductions Youske nods "alright then I'm Youske Hanamura nice to meet you" the two seem distant from him "he's like junpei " the two of them say quietly "hey don't compare me to someone randomly" he yells a knife fly's by his head "whoa what was that" Youske says looking at the knife stuck in the wall "keep it down dammit" Aria comes out yawning "wait where is he did he not come" a knock on the door "oh he's here" she walks over opening the door a bird fly's in "what took you so long" she says laughing the bird lands on her hand "this is Al he's a falcon" she says smiling the falcon looks at Youske glaring "animals don't like you" Aria says laughing "I wasn't asking for that animal to like me" he yells sighing "so partner what are we gonna do" Yu thinks about it "the world will be messed up if I just sit around so I'll do my best to help" Youske nods "yeah me to what about you" he looks at minato he sighs and opens his mouth both minako and minato answer at the same time "well do it" they say.

"Since you all agreed to help we should see what your friends has to say" "hey what about me" Aria says Feral sighs "you can't go your protecting this place right" Aria shakes her head "no Al was " she says Feral nods "can I ask you how those two knew you" she nods "they come here often they taught me stuff about how to use my power " she says he nods "you don't care about them do you" she shakes there head "they usually force me to learn and then force me to pay for lesson by letting eat my food and crash here" she says sighing "so if she's got no connection what's your name" he ask her "its Aria " his eyes snap towards her "then you can help them they might need your help" she nods "thanks" she looks at Al "can you handle by yourself" the falcon eyes shine blue she smiles "alright I'll be right back just got to help the crazy people save the world" she says kissing the falcon "who's my favorite bird" it nods "alright then " she say turning towards them "what do we do " Feral sigh standing up "this isn't going to hurt but close your eye's when you enter this world I've already taken the liberty of figuring out a few things for you when you wake up there should be an identification card on you it'll take you to where you need to go". "Excuse me " everyone looks over its fukka she seems confused "fukka how you sleep " Minato ask "you alright" Minako ask she looks at the two of them for a moment then opens her mouth.

Thats it for the second chapter sorry if things seem jumbled up everything shorts itself out as it goes if you have any suggestion tell me and I'll make it a priority to fix it thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A large building men come in and out laughing and drinking together next to the place is a tattoo parlor the lights are on and you can hear the music from outside the shop inside the large building next to it a boy walks over grabbing a thing of drinks "this is there order go take it to them" the girl says the boy nods he doesn't look the girl in the eyes but manages to catch a smile he already knows what she's doing but if he doesn't bring the drinks he'll deal with something worse than what they'll do to him he walks over to the table in the back of the room a group of men are sitting there talking weapons money and cards are sitting on the table at least the boy thought they'll be civil. "Dammit you little shit the fuck do you think your doing" the man growls smacking the small boy who falls back hitting the ground the man groans the boy had trip walking over and the drinks pilled on the man "this isn't even right can't you fucking do anything right" an older man walks over "sorry sir he's new here please the drinks are on the house" the older man says the man sighs "better be " he looks at the boy "five minutes" he says tossing money on the table the older man looks at the money "five minutes for what" the older man ask the boy stood up from the ground looking at the man then the girl who was smiling she already figure out the drinks were wrong and got him to serve them he figured as much but one of the girls here had more control over things than he did they had more appeal could talk there way through things. The man grins "I want to talk to him five minutes the back room no question's right" the older man sighs "here's the key" the boy glares at the older man "you knew this could happen " he says walking to the man and handing to him "your right" the boy says his voice soft but just enough to be heard by the two men "I knew it would but" he looks at the girl who was watching she didn't want to do it the smile from before it had almost vanished when she heard what the man had said she was avoiding him for that reason she didn't think he want the same from the boy.

The boy follows the man looking at the girl no hate in his eyes any type of feeling for this had died a while back no point in it he wasn't old enough to survive out anywhere else it was a price for survival he had to pay he just didn't want to the sorrow that washed over the boy when the door open to the back was that of a man who found out the moment of his death how and when it would happen always looking over your shoulder waiting for it this boy felt that it smacked him hard like a car smashing into a lamp post going sixty or a bullet train destroying a small animal on the tracks the pain and the quickness of the sorrow vanish from him as the door close he felt dull the man picks him up "I'm not sure you know who your fucking with" he says slamming the kid into the wall two others from the table had followed him in standing there watching in case the boy tried anything the man lifted his fist back punching the boy the blood hits the ground. The man continues to punch the boy "how many minutes" he ask "four" the man says "your sturdy kid if you weren't a fucking screw up maybe you'd be of use to the world" he says "what's your name" he says to the figure lying on the floor the boy looks up but doesn't answer the man growls kicking the boy hard in the ribs a crack sounds in the room the boy grunts tears running down his eyes "answer the fucking question dip shit what's your name" the boy breathing heavily "I don't" he starts "I don't have one" the man grins "well then this'll be fun pin him down" the two stand up walking over slamming the kid against the table the man walks over knocking on a door the door opens up a bald man groans "I really should have patch up this wall " he says sighing the man grins "can I borrow one of your machines" he ask the man nods "up front though" the man nods handing him some money the man looks then nods bring over the machine "plug it in " he says to one of them they nod walking over and plugging it in "just to make sure we get it right why don't we carve it in first" he says pulling out a knife the boys eyes widen.

The screams coming from the back room didn't stop as the boy shook around trying to get out off the mans grip but the man held him still "settle down were doing you a favor" the man says "maybe now you'll know better than to spill someone's drinks on them" he says "life's a bitch isn't kid" he says the knife stabs into the back of the kids neck he screams out biting down on his bottom lip causing it to bleed "hold still or I'll push it deeper in" he looks at the two "what name do you think he will like" he says "were working with little here so a first names fine something short" he says "how about jack" the man laughs "my cousins name jack fuck that but well go with J for the first letter it seems like a fun one to do and easy " he pulls the blade down the boys eyes widen he claws at the table "come on stop being a bitch" he says "we got to make sure it doesn't get infected " the man laughs "fuck that let him die like that" he continues making the letter the girl who had made the boy take the drinks covers her ears the older man move her hands from her ears "you and me did this we have to hear it" he says to her she shakes her head "you hear that Johnny's at it again seriously that kids ruthless " a man from there table says "I this isn't right thats a kid " the other man says standing up "don't bother he has the only keys and he locked the door" the older man says furthering his point by shaking the knob.

The man name Johnny was sighing "your no fun kid " he says the boy was crying "how old is this kid anyways ten maybe eight" one of them says Johnny sighs "whatever another name" the two think about it "how about John" Johnny grins "wanna be johnny Jr. kid'" the boy growls his teeth clench together "fine then how about Jin" the boy glares at the man "Jin it is kid " he says finishing the other letters "you set it up" he asked the bald man looked at the kid sighing "yeah but don't do this near my shop again" he says Johnny grins "don't worry about it this is a one time thing " he say's turning around "big black letters on your neck " he says "Jin my boy I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship " the boy screams where heard once again from the inside of that room.

Johnny walks out with the two "that was ten minutes" he says "take the money of the table it'll cover it and " he says pointing to the room "I want the kid" he says "that's his choice our contract state while he here's he's has certain obligation but he's not a slave I'm not selling him off as such" Johnny groans "whatever I'll come back from him later" he says "with or without his consent he reminds me of myself besides" he says "you'll have to give him to me" the older man glares at him "and why'd that be" he ask "because your not paying his medical bill are you" he says grinning and walking out" the older man walks into the room the boy is still laying where he'd been forced he'd passed out the knife he'd been using was now plunged into the boys hand holding him there the older man walks over "I'm sorry I told you I'd look after you that you wouldn't have to do any of this but things went under I broke that promise with you I'm sorry kid" the boys eyes shoot open "it doesn't matter does it" the small boy says looking at the knife tears in his eyes he pulls it out screaming in pain he hits the ground "I'll get the first aid kit" one of the girls say the few customers had already left so the employes were focus with the boy now "thank god that wasn't us huh " one of them say the boy feels a chill down his spine "yeah lucky it was him " "I think he had it coming to him though" one of them said "he keeps messing up I don't understand why boss keeps him around" the girl comes back with the first aid kit "and you were the closes huh amy you traded places with him because those were the wrong drinks " the older man looks at the boy if anything the happy face that had enter here had vanish a black hole replaced it.

**_Eight Years later._**

A boy in a hood stands under a bridge wearing a blue pair of pants and shoes he sits there looking at the person in front of him "I've never killed someone" he says walking over to the person tied up a large rusted knife in his hand sharpened to where a touch cuts you "but you have haven't you Jack" he says pushing the knife against the mans face the small cut drips blood "so Jack " he says "why don't you tell me where he is" he ask the man Jack shakes his head "you don't know" he says the boy grabs the mans face shoving it into the murky water waiting till only a few bubbles came up he lifts the man head who gasp taking in deep breaths "your the closet I've gotten so tell me what you know" "ok ok" he screams "he's hiding out " the boy groans "jack I'll kill you slowly if thats all the info you got" "he's in japan" the boy sighs "finally some information I can use" he says pulling a small baggy of meth "here you go" he says putting it in Jacks pocket he smacks jack across the head with the gun and drags him over to the wall "alright time to go to work" he says taking out a spray can he sprays the wall "now I'm done here" he says tossing it on jack and taking a picture of him calling someone after sending the picture "hey Delta" he says "what" the shrouded voice says "you get the pic" he ask "yes I did the police are on there way" he sighs "so my payment" he says "you got rid of my problem I help you with yours you've help me many times over I've already covered every thing up " he nods "good thanks for the help delta" he says "no problem were one step close call me if anything comes up" he clicks end on the phone call sighing "well I might as well finish my walk seeing as I've just finished my job" he says walking down the street seeing the police car shoot past him he takes of the gloves pulling out a lighter a burning them tossing them in to a trash can sighing once again.

"Another criminal taken down by Cross the indication for this is the large cross behind the criminal head" "wow can't believe cross is here now" a girl says "really I'm surprise Claire seems like something that sit right up your alley " a boy says smiling "well I'm just excited he's like an actual super hero who beats up the bad guy" the boy looks at her sighing "he's a bad guy himself " he says sitting down next to her "what do you mean" she ask he sighs "that guy might have never killed someone but he's gone close alot of times " he says sighing "thats not justice its just pushing a belief down someone's throat" he says she smiles "thats something I'd know you say " she says he smiles "well I might not be the most insightful person but I've got a brain " she nods "same here but I don't understand why you think he's so bad" he sighs "well I'm glad he doesn't attack random people that be bad" he sighs "so what are you doing after this" he starts changing the subject "got to go back to the school and finish a paper " she says sighing "oh your talking about tomorrow huh" she nods "well good luck" he says she nods "thanks " she stands up "actually I've got to go so see ya later" he nods and she walks out he sighs "damn couldn't tell her again" he says looking at the ceiling "but at least she comfortable coming here" he says smiling.

Claire hums to herself as she walks through the street looking around its been awhile since she's been outside this late just walking around the city she smiles to herself looking around she was at a crossing section where a map said you are here she looked at the intersection then at the light sighing "excuse me miss" she turns around seeing a man standing there smiling "yes" she ask confused why he just walked up to her "you see I don't the way to" he pulls out a pice of paper "here " he says pointing to a address on a scrap of paper "I just move and I'm still trying to find the place" he says laughing she looks she knows this place she nods "sure you want me to walk you" he nods "if you could" he says she nods the light changes "alright then follow me" she says walking across noticing someone leaning against the pole looking up a hood covering most there face "you alright" he ask her she shakes her head "fine I was just looking at something " he nods looking back a flash of light came from the hooded guy something was in his hand a phone never mind she turns and continues to follow her a small thud sound every time his right foot hit the ground.

They get about half way there when the man grabs her throwing her in the alleyway "thanks miss" he says with a smile "you've been a big help " he lifts a switch blade "move and I kill you" he says she nods he walks forward grinning "I was right this is a great city" he says "and you look like the perfect target can't believe this actually worked" he says waving the knife around "same here" she looks past the man seeing the hooded figure from before standing there "who the fuck are you" he ask "just was passing by when I heard your little conversation" he says the man lifts the knife the hooded man stops "afraid now you cocky shit" he says "should have kept your nose out of this" the hooded man thinks about what the man says "yeah probably should have but I wanted to congratulate you on pulling what happened over there off" he says pointing back. "One there was a map showing directions around this area that was amazing how she manage to forget that" he says "second that lie about moving here in the shopping district of the city of course she know where it is since its probably the place she shops if she lives near by" he says "three same thing but you don't have any stuff with you no car and your wearing a suit if you had just moving in your telling me your were walking around all day moving things to your house in a suit " he claps his hands "amazing how she didn't see the signs but the only reason I put two and two together was that broken little tracker on your leg you know what people under house arrest have" .

She looks down seeing it there was one on his right leg "so I started thinking about it as I sat there and called one of my contacts to see if there were any people who broke there house arrest and there were three and the problem with that was the other two were girls and the photo I took of you match it " he says lifting his phone to show the picture that must have been the flash she thinks quietly. The man laughs "so what you figure it out I'm still gonna kill you" he says running forward the hooded man pulls out a pistol firing it the bullet hits the man in the leg he falls down the hooded man walks forward smacking the guy across the head "I don't have much left but a jobs a job" he says he lifts a spray can working quickly then sighing "here you go" he says tossing the can at him he turns towards claire "call the police and leave" he says turning "wait" she says he stops he slowly takes a pair of glove of his hands pulling a lighter out "hurry up you got till I light these thing " he says she nods "are you cross" she ask he looks at the cross he painted on the wall "if your talking about that yeah " he says lighting them "now i've got to go" he says walking away "wait again sorry" she says laughing "do you want something " he ask chucking the pair of gloves down into a drain hole he stares at her "can I get your phone number" she says quickly he stares at her "why would you want that" he ask walking out of the alley way she follows him.

She grins "for starters" she says looking at him "your literally Cross the cross the super hero" he laughs looking at her "a super hero if you didn't notice my contact figure all that out I was bluffing " he says "yeah and second I wanted to ask you some question" he looks at her "that be" he ask "I wanted to help you" she says "why would you want to help me better yet how could you and why should I care" she thinks about it "I could be bait" he laughs "I can stop a crime in action " he says "I can be your eyes" she says "that be there job" he says pointing to a phone "information" she says "like what" he ask "I could look thing" she stops "your contact can do that you said it back there but wait I took alot of flight simulations as a kid I know how to fly a plane and I can manage a boat I can be your ride" he nods "but do you own a plane or a boat" he ask "no" she says perking up "I could be your side kick" he laughs again "I've never been called a hero before most people say I'm a criminal getting other criminals out of the way" he says "and besides you saw what I did back there " he says aiming a gun at her "can you shoot someone " he ask her "I could try" she says he sighs "trying won't work also I don't kill part of my rules " he says "you'd have to follow them before I even consider it and I can't protect you" he says "why not" she ask "I don't protect people only things that belong to me" he says "things you own can't turn on you so I do that instead besides the person who's helping me can do alot more than you can" he says "but I could still have your back" she says.

He walks a couple more block as she continues to beg him he sighs "you know something I'm getting provoke by you I'll knock you out stash some drugs on you your in the slammer for awhile" he says she stares at him "so you plant evidence on people to your like a super hero and a secret agent" he groans I might have made a mistake he thinks to himself maybe I shouldn't help everyone I he stops no thats not right "you don't even know who I am other than cross" he says his face still hidden under the hood she realizes she doesn't really know "can you be careful enough not to let your face seen by anyone all the time" he ask "to hide in plain sight" he ask her she thinks about it "no hesitation" he says "no" she yells quick he sighs "see I can do that if you can ever find it easy to shoot someone tell me" he says turning "can you kill someone " she ask he stops "no I can't" he says "I didn't mean to shoot him being honest I threaten people and bring them to justice I might be doing this for my own reason but I know better than anyone that killing isn't something you want to do " he walks forward "I've got things to do discussion over" he says walking forward there coming back he thinks quietly dammit he starts running.

The phone rings as he enters his apartment he walks up "what is it delta" he ask "your going to take it right" he sighs "yeah I am don't worry about it " he says "if you forget everything because of it you'll forget your job as well" delta says he sighs "I know that but I've got to take it" he says he sits down pulling out a large shot a red liquid inside he sighs injecting himself with it biting down "you think after all this time I get use to it" he says sighing "I'll talk to you later alright " he says "right focus " he nods knowing well they couldn't see it he leans back now he thinks time to get some sleep.

Fukka looks at the two again then begins "are you two ok" she ask the two look at each other "you remember both of us" he ask her she nods "of course I do Yukari and Mitsuru said you two came in at the same time" she looks at minato blushing looking down he sighs "well at least she remembers you two" Aria says laughing Yu looks at Youske who seems confused about this. "Alright then your all ready right" he ask them "what's going on" Fukka ask, a quick explanation and she's on board as well "we got to save everyone right" she says she looks over at the four she hadn't met before "sorry I haven't introduced myself have I" they shoot through everyone names then Feral steps forward explaining the situation "there are other problems that might present themselves " he says "one being the remaining people shadows may create themselves and put themselves as the role that there other would do meaning they might try to attack you even when your inside your world. The group nods at the man he sighs "alright then good luck I don't have much power left so I'm afraid this is goodbye as well.

He snaps and a portal appears a bit away like the one made of shadows but more controlled like and actual door the group walks forward stepping inside and a bright light appearing. Yu looks around seeing two other's standing on either side of him Minato looks at the silver hair boy nodding they look forward seeing a figure standing far of walking away from them two walls of windows shattered as far as they are "what is this place" Minako ask looking at the two who seem to have no clue. A familiar little chuckle the three look over seeing the long nosed man "it looks like I haven't seen has touched your futures " he says they were standing in a ball room people with mask on danced down stairs the entire room was blue and was low lit with the blue flames. The man gestures to three seat the three sit down they look seeing that there was an empty seat "it seems a danger so strong to some not one but four guess into this room stunning and three of you have been quiet good guest as well. "Can you explain what's going on igor" Yu ask "like your previous trials you'll have to find the answer yourself and crack the riddle not behind why exist or who did it" he says "even I don't know the answer nor can I give you the right question just guide you towards it like I always have.

Four people come out sitting down next to igor "I guessing you remember them" he ask "of course I remember" Yu says smiling at the two he knew Minato and Minako looking at the other two who smiled at them. Igor sighs "well you must be off you'll come here of your own free will like next time and would you bring our last guest here they seem to be able to block me out. Another flash and there standing with everyone else in a park "where are we" Aria ask looking around it was a large city cars and people walking around or shooting by everywhere. Youske taps Yu on the shoulder "so what's the plan partner" before Yu answers a boy runs up "thats where you guy's were" they look over seeing him he's in a uniform from a school "I'm supposed to show you to the dorm sorry I'm late were you waiting long? Yu shakes his head "we actually just got here " the boy laughs "don't be so modest I'm sorry I'm late are trains leaving right now so follow me" he yells running "should we follow him" Youske ask seeing four people Minako Minato Aria and Yu already running fukka a bit behind "am I the only one not trusting this" Youske yells running after them.

"Did you really think we go down without a fight" Junpei says Ken standing next to him with his staff "damn didn't think they wake up" the guard says growling "wait cloak said they be" before they finish cloak lands in front of them lifting there hand "what are you gonna" the entire world flips upside down thousands of shadow hands shoot from inside cloaks cloak "damn ken run" Junpei says before either of them get any where the ground opens up hands firing out and holding them there Cloak turns walking away "that was amazing sir" one of them say Cloak ignores him vanishing. Junpei growls right before there put back to sleep.


End file.
